


Healing Together

by Starofwinter



Series: Adjacent Verse [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Multi, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Healing starts with acknowledging the wounds.





	Healing Together

“You never told me how you and ‘soka got out here,” Wolffe says in Rex’s ear, settling down on the porch next to him, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on his shoulder.  

Rex shrugs the shoulder Wolffe isn’t leaning on.  “There’s a lot of it I don’t remember. Just remember being scared and desperate,” he says quietly, “Remember Kenobi handing us the kids - they were so damn  _ tiny, _ barely bigger than my hands - and telling us to  _ run. _  Remember the 501st finding us on Naboo.”  His breathing stutters for a second, remembering the mechanical movements of men he’d called brothers only weeks before, and Wolffe rubs his chest to comfort him.  “We didn’t have much to take care of the littl’uns, just enough to keep them till we got to the last place I figured anybody would think to look for us. Begged Cut and Suu for help, and they didn’t think twice.  Took us in on no notice, without questions, fed us, watched the kids so we could get some sleep - hells, I don’t think either of us slept all the way from everything going shabla sideways till we got here.” 

They sit in silence for a while, as Wolffe keeps rubbing Rex’s chest, and Rex slowly pulls himself out of the memories of fear and overwhelming relief.

“Do you remember getting here?” he asks Wolffe, as he lightly runs fingers through silvery-black curls.  

Wolffe sighs and shakes his head without moving his chin off his shoulder.  “Being honest? No. All I remember… all I remember is how kriffing  _ angry _ I was.  At you, at the Jedi, at the kriffing Republic… everything.  I didn’t know which way was up. Never thought I’d be gunning down my Pack to protect the general-”  This time, it’s Rex that comforts Wolffe, touching their temples together, nuzzling his cheek as he rubs his thumb over the side of his neck, reassuring him that he isn’t alone.   “Wasn’t time to get all of us dechipped before we had to ship out again- kriff, we just needed more  _ time- _ ”  His cheek is damp where it presses against Rex’s, and Rex turns in his arms to wrap him up.  

“I know, ka’ra, I know.”  He knows he doesn’t, not really, he never saw Skywalker fall to his brothers, he got Ahsoka out.  All he can do is hold Wolffe and let him bleed his grief out into his own chest, and he can be there after the bleeding is finished, to bind the wound and help him heal.  He and Ahsoka had done it for one another, more than once, in those first days; they can do it for Wolffe now too, and they’ll all heal together, one day at a time.


End file.
